Gods of Magic
by Shadowhunter of Alicante
Summary: Sally Jackson, daughter of Apollo, died protecting her son and godson, Harry Potter, from the wrath of the dark lord. Percy, having grown up with only Gabe for a parent, runs away, discovering there is more to him that just what meets the eye.
1. Prologue - A Mothers loss

Sally Jackson smiled down at her son and godson as they began to practise flying on their small, toy brooms.

Sally couldn't help but marvel at how much Harry looked like his father. His eyes however, would always be the eyes of his mother, Sally best friend, Lilly Potter. The Potters had apperated to Dumbledoor to seek his guidance on the recent prophecy concerning the two boys, and had left Sally to look after them.

Sally's smile disappeared as she thought of the hardships Harry and Percy would have to face in the future. Harry was said to be part of the prophesy concerning the destruction of the dark lord, Voldemort, as was Percy.

Percy, however, had a much harsher future. Not only was he a wizard, but also a demigod son of Poseidon and legacy of Apollo. He was a forbidden child, and was destined to decide the fate of Mt Olympus, home to the gods.

A loud bang pulled the daughter of Apollo from her bleak thoughts. She stood, gripping her ash wood wand tightly. Lilly and James weren't due back for another hour, and the three remaining marauders were at Grimauld place, at a meeting with the rest of the Order.

An all too familiar voice called through the small cottage.

"BOMBARDIA MAXIMUS!" Sally barely had time to grab the boys and run up the stairs before the door to the cottage was blown in, shattering instantly.

Sally didn't look back as she ran into Harry's nursery and locked the door. She placed both boys in the crib and began weaving the protective spell her and Lilly had come up with.

"et haec quidem tueri sanguine Apollinem et Neptunum figuli ."

(Translation:protect these lives by the blood of Apollo, Poseidon and the Potters. )

Sally cut her thumb and smeared it across the front of the cot, sealing the blood magic. Her spell had just effectively ended her life. Even if she were spared and the boys were attacked. The attack would be reflected to the attacker and herself. Sally had signed her death warrant.

She had no more time to think on it as the door to the nursery was broken in. Voldemort stood in the doorway, a cold smile stretched across his face as tendrils of his long, black cloak flicked out behind him ominously.

"Come on dear move out of the way." Voldemort said, motioning his wand out to the side. His voice was soft and subtle as he tried to move the witch from his true targets. Sally, tears streaming down her face, stood and defiantly faced the dark lord.

"No." She said, her hatred for the man in front of her fuelling her bravery. She was going to die but if her demi-god life had taught her anything, it was not to go down without a fight. Voldemort sneered at her, raising his wand to her neck. Had she been good he might have saved a place in his army for her. Too bad.

"Such a waste." He muttered.

"Avada Kadavra!" He screamed, the green spell hitting Sally dead on. Her body dropped to the floor lifeless. Her last movements, the tears she cried as she thought of her motherless son.

Voldemort smiled widely at the body of the witch before fixing his murderous gaze on the boys. The two that were prophesied to end his life. He raised his wand one more.

"Avada Kadavra!" The spell shot out, but unlike the many time he'd done it before, this one failed to work. Instead it backfired, hitting Voldemort himself. Voldemort wailed, his body disappearing as his soul was, once again, torn apart.

The dark lord's soul latched onto the only logical object it could find for a host. the only things in the room still living.

The boys, still confused about what just happened, began to cry. They cried and cried until they cried themselves to sleep.

The nursery they were in lay destroyed, Sally's body cold and lifeless, Voldemort's cloak sprawled on the floor, and the two boys asleep peacefully. The only reminder of the attack, a trident shaped scar on Percy's cheek and a lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.


	2. Chapter 1 - Losing the sea

"Ahhhhhh!" Lilly screamed as she went through the door. We had just returned from our meeting with Dumbledoor, and it had gone really well. As long as we had Peter as our secret keeper the boys would be safe.

I ran up the stairs, hoping to the Gods the boys and Sally were okay. As soon as I crested the stairs I knew something was wrong. The door to Harry's nursery had been blown in and their was a familiar black cloak lying empty on the floor. A Baby's shrill cry filled the area as Lilly held on tight to the dead body of Sally Jackson.

"Oh my god, Sally! Sally!" I screamed grabbing her, and trying to shake her awake, but to no prevale. I knew she was dead, I just didn't want to believe it. Me and Sally had been friends since before I could remember and to have her taken away was too cruel for words.

I knew in as soon as is saw the blood stain of Harry's cot what Sally had done. She'd tied her lifeline to their sons. For her act of bravery she'd been slaughtered ruthlessly, leaving her only son, Percy, orphaned.

I was pulled from my musings by the second wail of a familiar child. Harry lie in his cot crying his eyes out as he stared at the body of his godmother, whilst Percy looked on in shock. I'd never seen a baby show so much raw emotion. It was almost as though Percy knew he'd just lost his mother, yet he had accepted it and was just…waiting for something to happen.

"Lilly, we have to tell Dumbledore. Even though Sally's dead, Voldemort is gone, thanks to her. She needs to be honoured, you need to let her go sweetheart." I said softly to my wife. She nodded her head releasing her friend and stood, wiping her tearful eyes.

Lilly and Sally had been coder than sisters. It was almost as though they were two halves of the same whole. To have someone that close to you killed must have been soul destroying for her. She looked down to Percy with a mixture of pity and shook.

"What should we do with Percy? You know Dumbledore will want to send him to his step-father to avoid the fame, but will he be safe there, will he..." I cut Lilly of with a bone crushing hug. Lilly had always loved Percy as her own son. He was nothing less to her than a twin to Harry. I knew Lilly would try her best to keep Percy with us, but that wasn't right. He deserved to live his own life.

"Dumbledore will do what he thinks best for Percy. We can only hope that one day we meet him again."

TIME SKIP - LATER THAT DAY

"Albus, where will you take him? I want to make sure my godson is okay." I said, looking at the sleeping child in Dumbledores arms. He sighed deeply.

Dumbledoor had arrived less than an hour ago, and when he'd seen Sally, his worst nightmare had been confirmed. Sally was a brilliant student, one of the best by Dumbledoor's standards. She had been creating a cure to long lasting effects of the crutiatus curse when she was killed. The world would truly be a bit dimmer without her in it.

"I'm going to send him, with a letter to Gabriel Ugliano. He will care for the boy until he is of age and can make the choice of where he choices to live. With you, or Gabriel." I nodded, kind of agreeing with his plan. It would be cruel of us not to offer Sally's husband at least a reminder of Sally now she's gone. I just hope Percy will be okay with this, Gabriel.

"Okay, just let him be safe." Dumbledore nooded, holding Percy and a small letter out to Hagrid, who was currently perched on Sirius' bike. The order had heard of Sally's death and were currently organising a proper funeral for her. One deserving of the greatest Witch in the last century.

"Hagrid, see the boy gets to Gabriel's apartment in London. Leave before he see's you though." Hagrid nodded, looking on at Percy with tearful eyes. Hagrid had always had a special connecting with Sally. He had treated her with such love and affection, it was hard to believe they weren't related.

"Why'd your mommy have to die eh?" Hagrid said, almost sobbing. He pulled himself together before revving up the motorcycle and disappearing into the night with my godson. The smoke of the bike trailing them slowly.

"Good luck Percy, I hope I can see you again one day."


	3. Chapter 2 - Returning home

"Hope you have a good life little one." Hagrid wiped his nose as he place the son of Sally and Poseidon on his only relatives door step. Percy didn't stir, his small tuft of black hair poking out of the white blankets Dumbledoor had wrapped him in. His trident scar marking his face oddly, as the mark of the dark lord would remind him forever of the sacrifice his mother made.

Hagrid placed the hand written message on top of the blanket Perseus was wrapped in. After a few seconds of watching the demigod, Hagrid left, hoping the boy would be okay until his letter to Hogwarts arrived.

Not two seconds after the half giant had left, did Gabriel Ugliano open the door to his grimly London apartment. He looked down on his step-son with nothing short of disgust. The letter however caught his attention.

He picked it up, his greasy hand dampening the envelope the note was in. Ripping it up quickly, Gabe's beady yellow-brown eyes scanned the cursive writing hungrily.

_"Mr Ugliano, _

_we regret to have to inform you that you wife, Sally Jackson, has been killed at the hands of notorious murderer, Tom Riddle. Her son, Perseus Jackson, has been sent to you as we believe she would have wanted him to be with the man she married. We hope you can find comfort with Perseus._

_Best wishes,_

_Albus Percival Brian Dumbledoor."_

Gabe chuckled darkly to himself. That bitch Jackson had only been a means to an end for him. Sure she'd been nice and had treated him well, but it wasn't like losing her would kill him. Gaining her son, however, just might.

Gabe roughly grabbed the child, not bothering to comfort him when he began to cry. He blundered through the cramped apartment, barely avoiding the tonnes of bear cans and take out containers that littered the floor.

For a London apartment, Gabe was very lucky to get what he got at the price he got it. 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen-dinner and living room. It was no Mayfair, but it was were Percy would call home for the next 7 years of his life.

Gabe walked into the only remaining bedroom. One was occupied by him, and the other served as his 'games room'. Gabe dropped the child harshly onto the bed, ceasing the two year-old's crying almost immediately.

Gabe looked at Percy, and grinned wickedly. This kid could serve as a useful pair of legs and arms in the future. Maybe, just maybe the Jackson brat could be put to good use. One last look at the boy, and Gabe shut the door, locking it for good measure.

Percy lay on the bed, his sea-green eyes red raw from crying, and his head pounding after they day he gone through. It wasn't long before the young demi-god drifted into the realms of Morpheus.

A second after the child was asleep, 5 figure flashed into the room. 3 men and 2 women. The tallest of the men, with short brown hair, and sea green eyes, stepped forwards and eyed the boy tearfully.

"It's my fault. If i'd have never met Sally, Percy would never have been born and his mother wouldn't have died." Poseidon sobbed, his tears causing winds to whip, and ocean currents to churn and moan, anxiously awaiting a storm. The smallest of the woman, an eight year old by looks, stepped forwards and placed a hand on her little brothers arm.

"Don't fret brother. With our blessing Perseus shall be fine. We can only hope he can learn to control both halves of his blood." Hestia's tone was warm and comforting, and lulled Poseidon into a deep relaxation.

"Hestia is right. I hate that you broke the truce, but if this is to be the saviour of Olympus, it's best he be prepared." Hades, lord of the dead, spoke ominously from the shadows.

Hades was not happy he was here, neither was Artemis for that fact. Both had been dragged by their siblings to help prepare the sea spawn for what was to come. Artemis' rage at her brother had quelled when she'd seen the innocence of the boy. Hades, however, was still to be convinced.

"Okay, lets just get this over wi before someone blows a fuse." Apollo croaked. Everyone had noticed the sadness the god of the sun now radiated. Not only was his daughter dead, his grandson was fated to have one of the most challenging lives in history.

Poseidon nodded and stepped back from the bed. Apollo shot a beam of golden light at him. When it faded, Apollo whispered coarsely to the group.

"My blessing will give him archery skills that rival the hunters, and healing skills that should save him from any major injuries. He will also be able to see glimpses of the future and retell prophesies as the oracle does." All the gods were shocked at the display of kindness Apollo had shown towards the demi-god.

It was no small secret that the gods could control the level of blessing they gave to anyone. The blessing Apollo just gave Percy was more powerful than any of them had expected. It seemed Apollo truly did care about his children, and children's children.

Hades stepped forwards next. Looked down on the demi-god, an overwhelming sense of deja vu hit the God. He realised, with some shock, Percy reminded him of Nico. Maybe there was hope for his son after all.

A black beam of light traveled at the child, engulfing him slowly and carefully. When it was gone, the other immediately noticed the considerably paler skin the boy now had.

"My blessing has given him the abilities of one of my children, shadow travel, the control of the dead, and the ability to summon rocks and gems." There was even more shock at this blessing. No-one expected the King of the Underworld to award such a high blessing to the child of his hated brother.

Hestia smiled warmly at her brother. She knows underneath his scary exterior, and his snappy comments, Hades is just a lonely boy, desperate for someone to love him.

An extremely bright orange light flung itself from the body of the goddess and into the boy. Hestia smiled widely at her achievement.

"My blessing has give Percy complete control over fire, and the power of the hearth. I have also decide to make him the first Champion of Vesta." Hestia blurred for a second, before her slightly harsher side was revealed.

Vesta lightly touched the boys head, causing him to glow faintly in the dark room. Hestia switched back and retook her position between her two younger brothers.

Artemis, prompted by Apollo, stepped forward, her eyes trained solely on the demi-god. She touched his head, talking rapidly in an ancient greek dialect even the other Gods struggled to understand.

"Perseus is now also the first champion of Artemis, and first ever male to be blessed with the same abilities as my hunters." Apollo nodded gratefully at his sister. Words couldn't explain how happy he was she did this for him.

Finally, after a few moments, Poseidon walked forwards, setting his soft gaze on his son. Stroking the hair out of his eyes, Poseidon spoke a chant so sacred, the other worried for his sanity.

"By using the chant of Chaos, I have blessed Percy with a power over water, not far of my own. I only hope I have done enough, my son." Poseidon stepped back, crying softly as Hestia embraced him.

"It's up to the fates now." The last noise heard before all 5 gods flashed out, leaving the most powerful demi-god and wizard to ever exist in their wake.


	4. Chapter 3 - 5 years later

"Perseus! Get out here now!" Gabe screamed loudly from his position on the sofa. Percy jumped up from bed, all signs of sleep falling away from his face as his daily torture began.

There were only two things Percy ever did with his life, school, and working for Gabe. Gabe had been the only thing Percy had that was even close to a parent, something he wasn't too proud of.

Percy stood and rolled his shoulders, relishing as the muscles clicked into the place. Today wasn't any ordinary day in hell. It was his 7th birthday. The day he swore he'd run away from this rat-hole he called a home. There wasn't anything he'd really miss. Sure he might be a little sad that he'd never see his friends Zak, Tom, Jeremy and Harry again, but he'd soon get over it.

Percy put his hand on the door, ready to leave, when a sharp popping noise made him turn around. When he turned his eyes widened significantly.

Stood in front of him was a tiny, mouse like man, wearing almost regal clothes, the symbol of a Dragon and Phoenix fighting emblazoned on his chest. There was a large, golden trunk sat behind him. A delicate, cursive 'SJ' inscribed on the top of it. Two small parchment envelopes sat above the trunk, both labeled 'Perseus Jackson'. The small, mouse-man stepped forwards.

"Master Jackson?" It asked, it's large amber eyes shinning with hope. Percy scratched his neck nervously, looking down on the strange creature. Lucky for him, his nine year old brain was still imaginative enough not to freak out at the elfish intruder.

"Um-I, I suppose thats me."The small elf smiled widely, so widely in fact, that Percy was afraid his face would split in two. He snapped his fingers and the two envelopes slowly made their way over to the stunned child. Because that was completely normal. Percy looked to the small man in confusion.

"I believe one is from Master Potter, and the other the late Lady Jackson." Percy head swirled as he though of who Lady Jackson and Master Potter could be. Master Potter was a complete mystery but…Lady Jackson. His mother. Percy ripped open the first letter, excitement filling his mind. When he finally go the letter out, he noticed the distinctly messy writing.

"Dear Perseus,

You must be wondering who I am, eh? Well my name is James Potter, my wife Lily was best friends with your mother before her passing. I am your godfather, Percy, as Lily is your godmother. Your mother, Lily and I all met at a school called Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. You are a wizard Percy. You can control things, you can do brilliant things. You mother, Sally, was the best witch of the last century. She fell bravely at the hands of the dark lord Voldemort. The house elf with you is called Snoopy, he was one of Sally's very close friends. She sent him, with all her possessions, and a letter to you. I thought it was only best if you knew that there was someone else out there who will help you. When you are 11, you will receive a letter from a woman called Minerva McGonigal, she will invite you to a place in Hogwarts, where i also work. When you get there you'll have a choice as to weather you want to return home with me, or go back to your step-father's.

I wish you the best of luck.

Yours James Potter."

Percy dropped himself down onto his bed as his head pounded with this new information. He'd expected that his mother was dead. Though Gabe like to tell him that she just didn't want him, Percy couldn't help but feel differently. He could almost remember parts of her. A smile, a hug maybe, something. Being told he was a wizard didn't really bother the 7 year old. Whenever he got angry, or scared something odd would normally happen.

Like once, when Gabe was beating Percy for having spent his money on food for lunch, Percy's body heated up exponentially, until he was literally burning hot. Gabe bought his hand back down on Percy's face, but the man found his hand began to sizzle when in contact with the boys skin. Gabe hadn't punched Percy since. More recently, he grown to enjoy cutting the young boy.

11 years old. He'd have to wait for 4 years. He had planned this day out for so long now. He was going to wait until night and sneak out, stealing the money Gabe made from selling his drugs, and hitchhike as far north as he possibly could. But now, things seemed to be brightening up for him.

"PERSEUS!" Gabe screamed as he came barrelling through the door. He stopped immediately as he saw Snoopy. His beady yellow eyes locked onto Percy, pure hate flowing through them.

"What have you done now you little freak!?" He reached towards Percy, attempting to grab his neck. Percy saw Snoopy move to stand in front of him. Gabe saw too and smiled maliciously. Just as he was about to reach the elf man a bright silver flash illuminated the dingy room.

When the brightness subsided, an eight year old girl stood between, Percy, Snoopy and Gabe. She held a silver bow and was aiming a silver feathered arrow at Gabe's head. She looked at him, her feature twisting into a look of disgust.

"Enjoy Asphodel." With that, she let the arrow fly. It embedded itself deeply in Gabe's forehead as he fell back onto the floor dead. The girl then turned to look at Percy, her face a straight line, but her eye guilty and pleading.

"Hello Perseus. My name is Lady Artemis, and I am the greek goddess of the hunt, maiden ship, archery, the moon and animals." It wasn't hard for Percy to believe her with the entrance she'd made. If he could believe in magic, why not in the gods.

"Lady Artemis." Percy said respectfully, as he bowed lowly. He didn't know why he did it, but it just felt right. Lady Artemis looked at the boy with satisfaction. Maybe there was hope for this male after all.

"Rise demi-god, we have much to discuss and very little time. Now grab the elf and the trunk and we shall be on our way." Percy complied, not wanting to anger the goddess. Once Snoopy and his mothers trunk and letter were touching him Artemis gripped tightly onto his shoulder, switching quickly into her 18 year old form.

With another silver flash, Artemis took the now truly orphaned boy away from his step-father, his apartment and all the pain both had caused for him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Training of the Gods

**Lots of you have been saying that you think Percy is too powerful, and in all honesty I agree. But I never said that his powers would be perfect, or that there wasn't a down side to using them...**

A years training under the Lord of the dead, Gods of the sun and moon, and the goddess of the hearth sure can do wonders. Gone was all the adolencent puppy fat I once held, only to be replaced with a thin layer muscle.

Artemis, Hestia, Hades and Apollo had explained the godly world to me, including my father and why he couldn't visit me like the others could. Despite that he never failed to send me a weekly message through one of the others.

After a year of training I have begun to master some of the weapons I have been learning. Artemis has taught me to wield hunting knives, and throwing knives. both of which I am quite good at.

Apollo taught me, with the close instruction of Artemis, how you use a bow, and daggers. Archery comes naturally to me, most probably due to my blessings, but I just can't seem to perfect my skill with a dagger.

Hestia, despite the fact she is a peaceful goddess, can fight with a spear and trident exceptionally. She taught me to use both, though I naturally prefer the trident. I am the son of the sea god though.

Hades' lesson were by far my favourite. He taught me how to battle with a scythe and sword. The sword was my natural weapon, I could just tell. I had once nearly managed to beat the lord of the dead in a battle. It was wishful thinking to believe I'd ever match his level of swordsmanship though.

When I'd first been bough to the Lake district by Artemis she and the others had explained their blessings and what they would do. To say I was grateful was an understatement, to be blessed by one god was an honour, but by five!

I still have yet to use any of my powers. Hestia was one who suggested I first master my combat skills. She also suggested I first learn about the godly side of my blood as it would be harder to control than the magical. So, by my aunts word, I have yet to wield a wand or even open my mothers trunk and letter.

Today was the day though. Hades had told me last week that I was ready. That I'd finally get to use my powers. This morning I'd woke with great excitement, practically running out of my tent I searched for any sign of my four favourite deities, but was not surprised when I found none. They rarely visited me before noon.

In order to quell my excitement, i decided to meditate, a practise Apollo had taught me. He said it often helped to relax him. He couldn't have been more true. Meditating really helped me centre myself, and relive my mind of all my insecurities. I was bought from my Haven by Apollo himself.

"Yo, Perse how ya been man?" I laughed and stood, facing the weirdly childish god. Sometime I swear he is 4.

"Not too bad Polly, considering you visited me last night, not much has really changed." Apollo laughed and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Your too funny cuz, sometime I swear your my child." It was actually quite comical to think that Apollo was both my cousin and my grant father...Nope, just creepy.

"Anywho, the others will be here soon. We're gonna try old dead head's powers out on you first. You up for it?" Apollo asked, his golden eyes looking at me worriedly. Despite his childish attitude Apollo was actually quite caring.

"Yeah, I'm excited actually. I can't wait to finally see what i'm capable of." Apollo sighed and looked at me, his features setting seriously.

"Don't burn yourself out Percy. Your not immortal, and an overload of godly powers could quite easily kill you. I just don't want you to die a death that could be prevented." I bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Before I could voice my thoughts, three other flashes alerted my to the arrival of my other mentors. Hestia rushed forwards and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi aunt Hestia." Hestia pulled back from me and smiled brightly. Hestia was like a mother to me. She was always there to make sure I was okay, and helped when I needed it.

"Hi Percy, before we begin with your training, your father has given me a gift for you." Subconsciously I felt my head tilt to the side. What could my father possibly send me. Hestia simply smiled and motioned for me to give her my hands.

When I did, she proceeded to wrap a watch around one hand, a bangle around the other, and place a pen in my watch hand. I looked at the three items oddly.

"Um, not that I'm not flattered, but why would dad send me some jewellery and a-a pen." From the laugh all the gods gave me, I suspected they were enchanted in some way. Hestia, sensing my thoughts, motioned for me to try them out.

I tried the pen first. Quickly slipping it's cap off, I watched in wonder as it transformed into a perfectly balanced 3ft Celestial bronze sword. The inscription read Anaklusmos, or Riptide.

"The former sword of the once Hesperide Zoë Nightshade. Your father was given it by Chiron, trainer of heroes, as a gift for you. Do not worry, he is the only one, outside the five of us, who know of your existence." Apollo said, eyeing the sword happily. Riptide. I liked it. The sword balanced perfectly in my hand as though it was just an extension of my arm.

I decided to try my luck with the watch next. After re-capping Riptide, which I learned would always return to me, I placed said pen in my pocket. I quickly tapped the face of the watch, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Boy did I get one.

The edges of the watch suddenly sprung out, reaching past my forearm and hand. The large piece of circular black metal greatly resembled a shield. There was a small button on the watch band. When I clicked it a blade encompassed the edge of the shield.

"Work of the giant forges, created from Stygian iron and Imperial Gold." Artemis said, inspecting the weapon closely. She nodded after a few moments, stepping away enough for me to be able to retract the new shield.

Finally I came to the bangle. There was something in me telling me to pull on it. Doing as that instinct said, i grabbed the silver piece of metal and pulled harshly. The bangle quickly unclasped itself from my wrist and turned into a gleaming silver trident. It stood level with my own head, it's three prongs shooting out sharply from the body of the weapon. Beautiful, but deadly.

"Your father enchanted that trident to always return to you. He left you to name it." I looked at the weapon for a moment, before I decided on an appropriate name.

"Etesia." The trident sketched the Latin words onto it's own handle in a beautiful cursive. I already have a greek weapon, now I have a roman one too. I tapped the trident on my wrist a it retook it's smaller form.

"Right, shall we get to your power training." Hades said, finally pulling himself out of the shadows. Sometimes, I swear that guy is a shadow. I nodded eagerly anyway. It was at this moment Snoopy decided to wake up.

Snoopy had been with me for the past year, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I really loved the little guy. He was just a bundle of joy. He always managed to cheer me up when I was down.

"Hey Snoop, how you feeling?" I shouted. The little elf looked to me and smiled. That was another thing, it seemed as though all he did was smile.

"I'm good Percy, have fun with your training, i'm going to go and get some supplies." I smiled and watched in wonder as the little magical being apperated away. Even though i hadn't learnt about magic per-say, I knew all about the magical world, purely form what Snoopy has told me.

"Percy, if you would come over here, we can get this started." Nodding, I scurried over to Hades' side. He smiled down at me. Not a Hestia smile, heck, not even an Artemis smile, but there was a small smile there.

"Okay, Percy, I want you to focus on the darkness around you. Look at the shadows and pull them towards yourself. Let them fill your mind." Hades whispered. Doing as he said, i closed my eyes and imagined all the shadows wrapping around my body, completely. engulfing me.

When i opened my eyes I saw tendril of darkness seeping their way towards my body and wrapping around me from the toes up. Hades really smiled now, as he saw his blessing in action.

"Okay Percy, now let them go." I nodded and tried to release my hold on the shadows. Key word their, tried. As I let go the shadows sped up, wrapping around me a quickly as they could. Apollo saw and began blasting some of them with light, but nothing seemed to work. All the gods were screaming at me to let it go, but I couldn't.

Before I knew it, the shadows had completely engulfed me, my eyes closing, and my world turning dark.

**Chapters are now going to start getting longer, considering that the story line is beginning to thicken. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**-E**


	6. Chapter 6 - Chaos' curse

"Percy! Wake up!" Hestia's warm voice called through my sleep. Opening my eyes, I winced slightly as the full brightness of the sun caught my eyes. After my eyes finally adjusted, I saw Hestia and Apollo stood over me, looked both worried and shocked.

Sitting up, I hissed as huge pain shot up from my finger tips, through to my wrist. Looking down, my eyes widened when I saw the state of my hand.

Covering my skin, there was a pitch black pattern, composed of circles and swirls, continually repeating until it reached the cuff of my wrist. I gingerly touched the pattern, marvelling as the black spots turned blue at my touch.

"The curse, yet blessing of Chaos. We never though it would apply, but it seems as though it has." Artemis said, looking at my hand sceptically. Curse of Chaos? I'd never heard of that. Thankfully Hades had.

"When your father blessed you using Chaos' chant, he placed a powerful blessing over you. Normally, when this blessing is used on immortals, it has nearly the same effect as the Styx. Though, the invulnerability isn't as powerful. You are not immortal though. We were surprised your body even allowed the blessing. The curse of Chaos allows your body to hold massive amounts of godly energy. However, when you use too much, it scars you with that mark. We do not know what happens when it completely covers you, but when it grows, it can cause massive energy loss. Normally loss of consciousness."

My mind span with the new information. Was there a cure? Can I not use my powers? Will it kill me? Before I got the chance to ask these questions, a hysterical Snoop latched himself around my neck.

"Maste- I mean Percy! I was so worried!" I chuckled at the elf near slip up. A life lived around house elves hade made Snoop very formal. I was still trying to break those old habits.

"I'm okay Snoop, though, you are starting to strangle me though." Snoopy chuckled a little before jumping off of me, rearranging his robes slightly. Snoop had truly become my best friend, the one being I told all my thoughts and feelings too. Even Apollo and Hestia aren't as close as him.

"Sorry Percy, I was just so worried. Lord Hades filled me in about the curse of Chaos I read through some of the books Lady Hestia provided for me, and I believe I have a few ways to help you slow the effects of the curse." My eyes widened at the little elf. Though he does appear dense, or even stupid at times, Snoopy often proved himself to be smarter than me.

"Like what?" Out of the corner of met eye i could see Hades roll his eyes. Hades often said he didn't like Snoop, but I knew, deep down in the ink black heart of him, he loved the elf as much as I did.

"Well, the books on the curse of Achilles talked about repetitive training of your hardest powers. It also says that the waters of the Styx, when the curse is applied, enter your blood stream, and by diluting the blood in your body. Of corse this could only be done by someone with water powers. But I suppose you could learn how to do that, assuming the curse works in the same way as the Styx."

Snoopy's eyes glimmer with pride at his knowledge. I think that even the gods were impressed by him. I stood, ruffling the non-existent hair on his head, and making my way over to the gods.

"I think Snoopy might be right. Do you think we could continue with our training?" All the god looked at me, worry written across even the faces of Artemis and Hades.

"Perseus, we don't want you to damage yourself just to become more powerful. Power is not a man with a gun, it's the man who tries to stop the war." Artemis spoke in soft tones that seemed unnatural on the man hatting goddess. Hestia seemed to nod in approval.

"Percy, cuz, you are my favourite little cousin, and I really don't want to see you get hurt. Any time you think that the curse is spreading, pray to me. I'll be there ion a flash...ha ha flash, I'll literally flash." Apollo clutched his stomach laughing, whilst the other gods looked at him with disappointed and humorous eyes.

"Thanks Apollo" I said, the god finally composing himself. He laid a hand on my shoulder before disappearing, double checking on his sun chariot. Artemis too flashed away, returning to her huntresses. Only the two oldest gods of olympus were left.

"Perseus, if what Snoopy says is true, then we must continue your training." I nodded, trying to forget about the pain the last training session bought me. I took a few steps back,whilst Snoop, Hades and Hestia stood back and watched me.

"Okay, lets try using the shadows again."

**Sorry, only a small chapter as a way of explaining why Percy is so powerful. Rate ands review, suggestions welcome.**

**~E**


	7. Chapter 7 - The boy who lived

**HARRY**

"Hare-Bear, come down, will you?" My mother soft voice drifted up the stairs towards me. I smiled slightly, as I finished the alterations on my new broomstick. The Siberian Arrow was gleaming in the sunlight, my home made anti-jinx gel covering it in a thin film of red. Having a potions master for a godfather sure was handy.

"HARRY! Your uncle Sev and Lupe are here!" This time the voice of his mother wasn't so gentle. I jumped up, my fathers griffindor scarf fluttering as I ran down the stairs to greet two of his three godfathers.

"Harry, my boy." Lupin greeted me with a fatherly hand on the shoulder. Lupin was the DADA for Beauxbatons, so I rarely got to see him. Last night was a full moon, and the repercussions were evident on his aged face.

"How've you been Lupe?" I asked, Lupin stooped down to my height and looked me in the eye. Soft brown into emerald green.

"Not so good Harry, looks like my time at Beauxbatons is up, I'll have to find a new job." I skilled widely at that, causing Lupin to look at me oddly.

"You can come teach at Hogwarts, iIm going this year as well, it'd be nice to have a teacher there I know besides my dad." Lupin smiled sadly, but shook his head. His wispy brown hair fell down his face, and it was then I noticed the streaks of grey in it.

"Harry, you know I'd love to, but Professor Quirell does a great job, plus, I know your mother has be invited to give an assembly on the importance of muggle studies." My mood lightened at the thought of seeing my mother through the year, but I was a little sad that I wouldn't see Lupin.

"Okay, just...get better, has Sev made you any more wolfsbane?" Lupin smiled wirily. I knew He, my father, Sirius and Peter Petigrew used to bully Severus. After the death of my godmother, Sev and Lupin had become a lot closer. Sirius and him still fought like cat and dog, but apart from that he was a large part of our little family.

"Yes, he has, I believe he is returning to his position as potions master." Just as he said that, Sev walked through the doorway, a small smile on his face. For him, it was like he was buzzing with happiness. I ran forwards and hugged the black clad men. After 11 years, he'd finally got used to me hugging him.

"Hello Potter, how are you?" His tone was less bored than usual, which I suppose was a start. I always noticed how he turned into a bubbling child around my mother, but she did that to everyone.

"I've been good, I hear you gonna come back to Hogwarts for my 1st year. Should be fun." Sev chuckled, a deep rumbling flowing through his chest.

"Yes, it should, though, with both me an your father there I fear you'll be favourited, and we can't have that." Oh no. I sense I boat load of homework coming my way. I fidgeted nervously, Lupins's laugh echoing around me."

"Looks like you have an exciting year ahead of you Harry." My heated up until I was sure I looked like a tomato. Luckily my mum came to the rescue

"Boys, I do hope your not keeping my son down here for too long. I only wanted him to say hi. He still needs to pack for tomorrow." Her red hair hung around her face, encasing her sharp glare in a halo of fire.

"N-No, we were...um..." Severus muttered out, twisting his hands in endless knots to avoid his best friends gaze. Sometime, I swear he was so like a child. My mother had one last glare at the both of them, before turning to me, her eyes softening from a glowing snake green, to a soft emerald.

"Harry dear, why don't you go upstairs and pack, I just need to have a...word with your godfathers. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." I nodded, not looking back as I took the stairs two at a time to avoid the berating the two adults would get from her. No doubt Sev would be beside himself with embarrassment.

Reaching my room, I was happy to see that my broomstick had finally dried, the magic visibly floating over it. I was itching to ride it, but i would have to wait until Christmas. First years aren't allowed brooms and i highly doubt my mother would let me out before tomorrow morning. Unless...What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

I quickly shoved the customised broom into a secret compartment in my trunk, smiling as the shrinking charm on it came into my mum had bought me practically all the material for first and second year reading, my dad thought it best to add the charm.

After an hour of packing, I was proud to say i had done. All my books ( all 20 of them ) were stacked neatly on one half of the trunk. The other contained my potions equipment and my robes and clothed. I scanned the room, looking for anything I might have missed, when my gaze caught on a photograph, moving slowly on the desk in my room.

I strolled over, and plucked the picture from the side. My mum, me and my dad were all sat together in it, laughing and smiling. Although I was still only a baby, the happiness was evident on my face. There were two more people in the picture though. One, I knew, was my godmother, Sally Jackson. She and my mum had been best friends, until that faithful night in Godrick's hollow that both killed her and rendered her son motherless. Percy was sat on her lap, a smile stretched across his face, his sea-green eyes twinkling as his mother held him close.

I slowly placed the picture in my trunk. My parents had both told me that Percy was magical. There was a chance he'd turn up at Hogwarts. I was hoping beyond all hope that he did. Not only did I want to meet my god brother, I also wanted to meet the other boy-who-lived. Both my mum and my dad had made sure that I was completely separated from the wizarding world, even going as far to put glamours on myself and them when we were shopping. Now Percy might be coming, I could have someone to share that burden with. A friend.

Locking the trunk, I flopped onto my bad, my eyes beginning to droop. Even as I knew my mum was cooking dinner, I couldn't help butler the exhaustion overwhelm me, leaving me dreaming of meeting the other participant in the great prophesy.


End file.
